Rei
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG suit = }}}} }}Rei is an Ex-Machina 8 droid assigned to the Ishimura’s excavation team. She later becomes one of the A.I.s aboard the Falcon. Characteristics *'Name': Rei *'Age': 1 year old (physical appearance 16) *'Species': Android, Earthling *'Hair': Ice Blue *'Eyes': Ruby Red *'Likes': Whatever she's programmed to like, Lawrence of Arabia film, Old sayings and quoting them *'Dislikes': Whatever she's programmed to dislike *'Family': None Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Sales Pitch "She has been reimagined, reengineered and brought to life with better technological, intellectual, physical and emotional performance than ever before. Welcome to the eighth generation of cybernetic advancement. Brought to you by Wayward Industries. With her new 99% emotional sensitivity level, the Ex-Machina 8 model known as Rei can enter seamlessly into any environment and carry out an authentic human interaction. Rei can understand and respond appropriately to even the most intricate emotional cues or subtly stated verbal commands. Rei has valuable skills in manufacturing, finance, earth sciences and medicine and she can become instantly competent in almost any other field. She is polished, practiced, and efficient, by far the most advanced and human-like cybernetic individual on the market today. Rei is guaranteed to surprise you. She is extremely versatile, endlessly useful and her database of unique functionality is limitless. Unlike human counterparts, Rei is willing to perform any task that she is assigned, without question or resistance. She will not flinch at even the most disturbing or seemingly irregular assignment, and she will dutifully persevere until reaching her final objective. Discover, explore and Build Better Worlds with the new Ex-Machina 8." Prometheus Rei is first seen wandering the halls of the ship Ishimura, where she rides bicycles, bounces a basketball, learns ancient languages and watches films (with a particular favorite being Lawrence of Arabia). During Isaac’s hypersleep, Rei views one of his dreams (via a visual visor) about his childhood relationship with his father and their beliefs of faith, which Rei finds inspiring. Like Isaac’s parents and Gwen, Rei has a curious interest in the Creators and their advanced technology. She serves Vickers without question but she is also taking orders from Peter Wayward, who presumably asks Rei to collect samples of what they find within the structures and the Prometheus. Able to comprehend the languages surrounding the structures, Rei activates one of the doorways, and she is fascinated by the large altar of urns inside. Particularly intrigued by the black substance found on the alien structure. During their return, she assists Isaac in saving Gwen and Carver from the storm when Gwen endangered herself trying to retrieve a dropped ampule. When discovering that the head is really covered by a skeletal-like helmet, Rei was the only one strong enough to be able to unlock it, and was awed by its cellular preservation, only to be disappointed by its explosive bacterial infection, realizing it was "mortal after all." Driven by curiosity, she asks Isaac on how far one must go to find the answers, as he simply replies ‘Anything and everything. But only as long as you don’t forget your reasons or what’s really important’, to which she replies ‘Out of all the philosophical writings I’ve read on the way to reach here… yours makes more sense than all the rest. Possibly because it’s not heartless’. When ordered to go back to the structure to find their colleagues, Rei chooses to repair a pup sensor, which, she knew, was really hindered by a door. Upon discovery, she becomes amazed when it reveals the main deck of a starship, and its activated virtual map of the galaxy excites her even more when finding that it was intended to travel to Earth. She quickly downloads all the maps that she could, only to it all be suddenly switched off, but not until she finds one Creator alive in a hypersleep chamber. When the remaining crew returned (after believing some kind of alien airborne infection caused the deaths of their members, including Jonathan Shepard's illness) Gwen, who was coping with her uncle's death, was being prepped by Rei for an examination. Even when Rei tries to relate to her situation by bringing up the similarities between the death of her uncle and that of her father, (which she learned from watching her dreams) only proves to profoundly disturb Gwen rather than comfort her. When she learns that she is pregnant with an alien creature from the tentacle stinger that had grown from John’s mutated form, she suggests that she must be frozen until the alien is able to be properly removed (which Gwen emphatically wants removed immediately) and injects her with a sedative to calm her down. When Isaac is trying to get her to the surgical pod, with the crew preventing him from doing so, Rei has a change of heart and assists with their escape and take it upon herself to help them remove it manually, and while wandering the halls in a sedated state, some of the crew nursing Peter Wayward, who had secretly been on board the ship all along. Even when Gwen and Isaac try to convince them to abandon the mission and return to Earth, Rei mentions the discovered Creator, at which time Wayward suggests that the crew must revive it. As Gwen is recovering, Isaac asks why she helped them when her task was to get an alien sample. She looks at a reflection of herself in a window, and states that both he and Gwen treated her like a member of the crew, as well as a human being: something she desired more than anything. How could she let people who saw her as a human die like that? She also speculated that she wonders if these Creators had seen her, would they view her as a failure. Isaac and Gwen respond by Isaac touching her shoulder, and Gwen hugging her, saying they think she’s amazing, causing her to shed tears for the first time. When going to see the Engineer, Rei is asked by Gwen about the Creators carrying bioweapons, at which point Gwen explains her patricidal outlook with an old saying, reasoning that destruction is a form of creation, and that all creations want to see their creators’ dead. After waking the creature and attempting to speak to it in its own language, Rei at first is at awe when she thought the Creator is humbled to meet her. But as it lays its hand on top of her shoulder, he proceeds to dismember Rei’s arm and kill the others, with the exception of Isaac and Gwen who manages to escape during the massacre. Despite being damaged, Rei is still able to function, saying goodbye to her dying "father", and warns the cousins that the Creator is coming after them in the escape pod. After they escape and are joined by the Earth/Alien hybrid nanomorph DRU, Rei assures them that it is possible for them to escape the moon and board the Ishimura, but only if they bring her with them, since only she can navigate the spare alien craft. Ishimura Infestation and Destruction Ishimura Aftermath After they escape on the military Destroyer ship, the Falcon, Isaac insists that instead of going back to Earth, they must go to find the homeworld of the Creators. After integrating the Falcon with the Creator’s ship parts, they depart to find the Creator homeworld. Personality Although integrated with human emotions, Rei is almost childlike in his curiosity with understanding humans. Her interest in Lawrence Of Arabia inspires herself into modeling himself after the lead protagonist, T.E. Lawrence, from quoting his lines. She senses that the crew still views her as just an android, even taunted by Vickers’ biased remarks towards her as being such. Despite this, Rei is able to tolerate her treatment with the crew, and will still be willing to assist them. She is also trying to comprehend her emotions in an appropriate manner of social interaction, especially when he found a curious interest in both Isaac Shepard and Gwen Tenolds. Like Gwen, Rei hopes to discover the Creators and their advanced technology, in order to understand if man's existence is similar or different from her own. On the negative side, Rei also has no compunctions about annoying Vickers, who seems to hate her existence and views her as a thing, threatening to cut her power source out. Rei appears to be torn by her ingrained allegiance to Peter Wayward. Her behavior becomes cold and detached while executing Wayward's directives, and more compassionate when left to her own devices. She expresses to Gwen her desire to murder Wayward, possibly to free herself or because of her belief that creations will inevitably destroy their creators. She also seems concerned with the probable death of Gwen from her impregnation, possibly due as a program to protect her crewmates, or that she had grown fond of Gwen’s capacity to be an intellectual equal to her. She is also fascinated by the various alien lifeforms, especially with DRU, as he is a hybrid of human and alien technology. Skills/Abilities 'Technological Abilities' Rei is a perfect confluence of technologies. Her advanced cybernetic vision has been further improved to include focus-adjust in low light conditions. And a new global location mapping algorithm identifies Rei’s coordinates and returns her to a pre-programmed rendezvous point. Rei’s Pursuance Protocol ensures quality performance: given a project to complete, Rei will see it done. *'Intellectual': With a fluid intelligence on the order of 1012 neurons or 200 petaflops, Rei exhibits twice the neural net capacity of humans. The new sensory-data processor in Rei combines perfect human reasoning with the most advanced cybernetic computing power. Owing to such technology, Rei can function autonomously in any human environment, displaying complex human intellectual traits such as curiosity and self-motivation towards a final objective. *'Physical': An advanced polyurethane coating replicates the biological properties of human skin to exact texture, pliability and tensile strength. With a cadmium alloy endoskeleton, Rei’s frame can withstand over 1,000 pounds of compression force. Micro-distributed accelerometers provide ultra-keen kinesthetic awareness. And as a new design feature, Rei has been programmed in several common sports modes; she now enjoys basketball, cycling, golf and more. Emotional For Rei, Wayward’s emotional encoding software has been redesigned to include recognition of thousands more facial expressions than previous models. Proprietary expression mapping sensors allow Rei to interpret critical human emotional states. The evaluation process happens at synaptic speed, instantly sending thousands of micro-facial movements into effect, giving Rei a remarkably natural, human response. Although she has yet to fully understand how her own emotions work, she is learning through experiences on her own. *'Communication': Rei is fluent in all known languages through a dialectic implant and can infer the linguistic components of entirely new languages if encountered. Communication between humans and Rei are rather fluid and natural. She instantly recognizes the tone and timbre of a new voice and will register it with her database. This aids in languages for her to decipher on text when the Babel Chip is unable to help with text instead of auditory translations. *'Maintenance': Unlike previous models, Rei can conduct all of her own maintenance procedures. She constantly monitors the degradation of her high-turbidity hydraulic fluid and will replenish at regular intervals (bi-monthly approximate for most mixed-use applications). Her zero-loss lithium ion cells are guaranteed for the life of the product. Major repairs or physical damage must be addressed through an authorized Cybernetics facility and assistance. Mind and Memory *'Fluid intelligence equivalent of 1012 neurons (200 petaflops)' *'3D kinematics guidance center' *'Fear center safety program (can be disabled)' *'Advanced emotional encoding' *'Facial recognition via proprietary expression mapping' *'Unlimited memory' Relationships Rei's Relationships Gallery Rei 8 gearing up.JPG Rei 8, casual and anatomy.JPG Rei 8, SIG suit and casual suit.JPG EotU the Physician, the AI Key, and the Shadow.png|The Doctor, the AI Key, and the Shadow Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers 2.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Rei, Salu, Gwen, and Misty Quotes Because she likes to read, she has developed a love of old sayings and a habit of using them. Here's a list of quotes she uses. *"Big Things have Small Beginnings" *"To quote Cicero: rashness is the characteristic of youth, prudence that of mellowed age, and discretion the better part of valor." *"A wolf remains a wolf, even if it has not eaten your sheep." *"All sunshine makes a desert, so the Arabs say." *"As an old war hero once said, "Damn the torpedos! full speed ahead!" Though he also said something about going in Harm's Way." *"Said the spider to the fly" *"If one dances, one must pay the piper" *"there are old pilots, and there are bold pilots, but there are very few old, bold pilots" *"The trick is not minding that it hurts" *"No matter what, a criminal always return to the scene of the crime" *"There is nothing in the desert and no man needs nothing" Voice Actor Brina Palecina Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:A.I. Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon